I Never Forgot
by xScorpio1025x
Summary: Lucy left the Palmwoods, along with her old life, behind four years ago. She's ditched the life of a rockstar and is now dedicating her time to being a mother. But when she runs into Kendall will things change for the worse? KUCY! T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy**

"Higher mommy!" the toddlers voice rang through the clear July air as she urged her mother to push her higher on the park's swing set.

Lucy Stone threw her head back and laughed at her daughter's eagerness. But she obliged and pushed the swing just a tiny bit harder. "Bailey, you can't go much higher or you'll spin right over the top," the former rocker teased, causing Bailey to giggle.

So much had changed since Lucy Stone left the Palmwoods just four years ago. _It felt like so much longer_, she mused. She'd learned she was pregnant only days after Kendall chose Jo over her and started to embrace the life as a single mom. She ditched the red streaks, bought a small apartment and gave up on her dream of being a rock star. All in all, her life was very different but she'd learned to enjoy it.

After several more minutes of pushing her daughter on the swing set, Lucy was ready for a break. "How are you not tired?" Lucy panted, stepping away from the swing that threatened to bash her in the face.

Bailey giggled and waited for the swing to slow to a stop before jumping off and grabbing her mom's hand. "Let's slide!" she exclaimed. Lucy sighed quietly but she was grinning as she followed her little girl to the large, plastic blue slide in the middle of the park.

Her daughter climbed the steps and navigated the monkey bars like a pro before disappearing in a fit of giggles down the slide. Lucy couldn't keep the smile off her face as she followed Bailey. Once she caught up with the four year old, she scooped her up and balanced her on her hip.

"I think it's time to go home now," Lucy said, walking towards the bench to pick up her purse. "Besides, you need a nap."

Bailey crossed her tiny arms over her chest. "But I'm not tired," she protested.

Lucy laughed. "Well I am."

After gathering all of her belongings, the mother/daughter duo began to walk the two blocks back to their small apartment. Once they got back to the apartment complex, Lucy and Bailey got in the elevator and rode up to their floor, the third floor.

After leaving the elevator and its catchy music behind, Lucy fit the key into the lock and was about to turn it when it tumbled to the ground.

Lucy cursed quiet enough so Bailey couldn't hear and was about to set Bailey down so she could retrieve the key when someone else did it for her. "Here you go," a deep voice said, holding out the key for Lucy to take.

Lucy froze, recognizing the voice instantly. _Why him?!_ She turned slowly (and carefully so as not to off-balance the toddler who was already falling asleep in her arms.) She plucked the key from his hand before meeting the man's eyes.

"Thanks, Kendall."

**Kendall**

Recognition flashed through the blonde's eyes as he gaped down at his former girlfriend. He couldn't believe how different but yet how exactly the same she looked. He noticed instantly that Lucy no longer donned red streaks but still dyed her hair black. She was wearing what must have been a work uniform, her name embroidered over her heart and the back of the outfit embroidered with: _Melody Diner_. He also saw that there was a certain tiredness about her, as though she'd been through a hard time.

"L-Lucy? Lucy Stone?" he asked, still not believing what he saw.

Lucy smiled tiredly and nodded. "The one and only."

"I-I haven't seen you in years!" Kendall exclaimed, running a hand through his hair. "No one from the Palmwoods has!"

Lucy went a little rigid at the mention of the Palmwoods. "That was kind of the point," she said quietly. "I wanted-no, had to start a new life."

Kendall furrowed his eyebrows together, feeling confused and a little hurt. "But I thought you loved the Palmwoods! And we all really missed you. When you just disappeared everyone was so devastated! You should have stayed."

Kendall tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice as he spoke but it was hard after having to live for four years without her.

"I would have if I could have," Lucy spoke through gritted teeth.

Kendall was taken aback. "What?"

Lucy sighed and slipped the key for her apartment into her pocket. "Forget it," she turned the knob. "I have to go anyway. My daughter needs to be put down for a nap."

Kendall's words caught in his throat as she said the word daughter. He'd hoped she was babysitting now it turns out she was a mom, probably married. Lucy Stone seemed to be doing just fine without Kendall and the rest of their friends.

"Can I come in?" Kendall pleaded. He desperately wanted to talk with Lucy after having no communication with her all those years. He could so the hesitation in her eyes so he added, "Please?"

Lucy sighed and gestured for him to follow her. They walked into a quaint living room that was boarded by a kitchen; a small hallway off to one side was lined with doors. "Wait there," Lucy pointed to a couch and disappeared down the hallway.

Kendall took a seat and waited for her to come back. While she was gone, he got a good look around the place. It seemed like a simple apartment: brown carpeting and cream colored walls, but hints of Lucy's style shined through, like with the framed Elvis Presley poster or the electric guitar that hung on one wall. There were other things to, drawings that were done by her daughter, pictures of her and the toddler and other things you see in the average house.

A moment later, Lucy reappeared and took a seat next to Kendall. "Nice place," he commented.

"Thanks," Lucy replied, not quite meeting his eyes.

The two lapsed into an uncomfortable silence before Lucy, who had been fidgeting uncertainly, said, "Why are you even here?" she didn't seem at all sorry for being rude.

Kendall bit his lip, pondering this. Why _was_ he there? Was it because he hadn't seen Lucy in so long? That sounded right so that's what he told her. She pursed her lips but looked a little relieved.

"What's your daughter's name?" he asked, changing the subject.

Lucy tensed up. "Why do you care?" she spits out.

Kendall's eyes widen in surprise. "What?"

Lucy closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before looking at him. "Bailey," she stated quietly. "Bailey Knight."

* * *

**Oooh cliff hanger!... ish. Anyway what do you guys think of this story? I don't know where the inspiration came from but I liked the idea. This will probably be another short story or perhaps 2 or 3 shot depending on how I want to end it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy**

Kendall's mouth flopped open and closed like a fish, his eyes widening dramatically. Lucy just sat there, not meeting his eyes and pretending to be fascinated with her chipped manicure. This wasn't going as well as she'd hoped. _Well of course not_, she reprimanded herself. _She'd hoped to never have this conversation and just leave Kendall in the dark about Bailey. _

"Bailey's my…?" Kendall trailed off.

"Daughter," Lucy confirmed, mentally patting herself on the back when her voice didn't shake.

Kendall stood up promptly and began pacing back and forth across the small living room. Lucy just pursed her lips and watched silently.

After a few minutes Kendall stopped is frantic moving and stopped and stared at Lucy. "Did you tell _anyone_ about this?"

Lucy scoffed. "Of course, I told my family."

"I mean anyone at the Palmwoods," Kendall clarified, sitting down in the armchair across from Lucy. She felt kind of hurt that he wouldn't sit next to her.

Lucy thought about lying but decided that hadn't helped her much over the years. Kendall needed to hear the truth. "Camille," she said softly. "I told Camille."

Kendall rested his head on his fist. "Camille," he repeated. "Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't _you_ tell me?"

Kendall looked up and met her eyes for the first time since he came in her apartment. Lucy hoped he couldn't see that they were filling with tears. "I couldn't do that," Lucy whispered so quietly Kendall had to lean forward to catch them. "You had just gotten back together with Jo and the band was starting to really take off; it would have ruined your life."

Kendall sat back in his chair and shook his head. "I can't believe you," Lucy tensed, waiting for the yelling to start. "You're amazing."

Lucy was dumbfounded. She looked at the blonde in confusion, wondering what he could possibly be talking about. She opened her mouth to say something but couldn't find the words.

"What?" she choked out.

Kendall chuckled dryly. "I mean you kept this from me for my own good. I still wish you would have told me but you were so considerate, thinking of me first," Kendall looked at the ground. "Even when I wasn't thinking of you."

She was proud of herself when she didn't flinch at his words. "Did you really hate me that much?" she blurted out, quickly covering her mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry that's not my business."

Kendall shook his head. "No it's fine," he smiled slightly. "We never really got to talk about these things. It feels good," he took a deep breath. "I never hated you. I loved you."

Lucy felt like she couldn't breathe. Kendall Knight just admitted that he _loved_ her. She prayed to God so hard that she wouldn't start crying, she was not going to let this boy make her weak. Besides he said that he _did_ love her, past tense… as in not anymore.

"But you loved Jo more," Lucy supplied helpfully after she recovered.

Kendall shook his head but his eyes didn't leave hers. "That's what I thought. We were back together for nearly a year when I found out that she didn't really like me much anymore and, honestly, I wasn't all that upset."

"I'm sorry," Lucy said honestly. Anyone could see that Jo and Kendall were great together. _They_ were the kind of people you see having kids together, not some rockstar and a guy who was totally oblivious to it all.

Kendall shrugged indifferently. "Don't be," Kendall glanced down at his watch and frowned. "Ah crap, it's getting late. I should get home."

Lucy frowned. "Do you still live at the Palmwoods?" Kendall nodded. "That's over an hour away from here; you can just sleep at my place tonight."

She wanted to ask Kendall what he was doing all the way up here anyway but decided that it didn't matter at this point anyway. She sat back on her couch and watched as Kendall thought about her offer, hands folded delicately in her lap.

After a couple of minutes in mildly comfortable silence Kendall slowly nodded his head. "Alright," he said. "I'll stay here. But just for tonight, I don't want to intrude."

Lucy offered a shadow of a smile. "You're not intruding. I bet Bailey will be excited to finally meet her daddy," she noticed Kendall's panicked look and her heart sank. "Or I'll tell her you're an old friend," she shrugged as though it didn't matter, even though the rejection to her idea in his eyes hurt. Even though she thought she'd never see Kendall again she'd daydreamed about the three of them forming a happy little family together.

"No, it's not that," Kendall said quickly. "But what if she doesn't like me? I mean, I missed four years of her life…" he trailed off and a slightly faraway look entered his eyes. "_I'm a dad_," he whispered in disbelief.

"She'll love you," Lucy replied honestly. Who _didn't_ like Kendall? She wanted to add "_I _love you" but held her tongue.

Kendall shook his head, though the zoned-out look had lessened, he still looked sort of dazed. _Almost how I looked when I found out I was pregnant with _his_ child_, Lucy mused in her mind. "I haven't been a father to her," he replied and she could see the regret in his eyes. "I haven't been anything to her…"

Lucy shrugged but kept her eyes on Kendall, confused as to what he was getting at. "It'll all work out, Kendall," she felt strange trying to comfort him when she didn't even know why. "What are you worried about?"

Kendall hesitated before speaking. "That I'll mess something up."

Lucy shook her head, still feeling confused. "Why would you mess something up?"

Kendall offered her a weary smile. "I lost you both once, I don't need to lose you again."

* * *

**So watcha think? I'm not entirely sure where this story is going so I kind of used this chapter as a half filler. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Kendall **

Kendall rolled over once, twice, and then gave up on trying to get comfortable. He was lying on the hard packed couch in Lucy's living room, attempting to fall asleep, which after all he'd learned in the last few hours proved to be impossible.

He grunted in frustration, punching the pillow and pulling the small blanket up closer to his chin. He was almost regretting denying Lucy's offer of sleeping in her bed, but that would mean she was on the couch and he didn't want her to have to suffer this discomfort in her own house.

Kendall rolled over once again and found himself facing a framed picture that hung on the wall. It looked to be several years old because it featured the Lucy he knew best: the one with red highlights and a big grin. It was of Lucy and Bailey but instead of a toddler Bailey was a tiny baby and they appeared to be at a hospital. He felt his heart clench up when he realized it must have been the day Bailey was born.

His head still hurt slightly from the moment Lucy had admitted that they had a daughter. He was kind of hurt that she didn't tell him sooner but she'd been right when she said it would have… put a dent in his life. But still, he had always dreamed of having a family (although these dreams normally took place when he was _much_ older and not still feeling like a teenager), he'd have a son on the hockey team, a daughter that loved music and a wife he was madly in love with. Now, he had a daughter who he knew nothing about and a… what was Lucy to him? Friend? Ex-girlfriend?

He heaved a large sigh and closed his eyes, the picture of Lucy and Bailey imprinted in his mind. He tried to imagine what it would look like if he had been standing there, grinning and resting his arm around Lucy. That brought a small smile to his lips.

But then he thought about how all this would affect his life and it was like someone suddenly slammed a brick into his head.

The band was at its best now, with an interview, concert or meet and greet nearly every week. But now that Kendall learned about Bailey he just _knew_ that he needed to start being there for her. Lucy had raised Bailey for four years, it was time Kendall stepped up and took his turn.

Oh God, the press was going to eat this up making him up to be some bad guy who got Lucy Stone pregnant and killed her career. He winced, realizing that was kind of what he did. _And the guys, they were probably going to be pretty pissed too, _he realized_._

"Ah man," he said out loud, smashing his face into the pillow.

**Lucy**

Lucy couldn't keep the smile off her face as she – sleepily – strode into her normally empty family room, to be greeted by the sight of Bailey sitting on Kendall's lap while he read her a story from her favorite book. Her heart was melting as she took a seat wordlessly next to the blonde and their daughter.

"Mommy!" Bailey cried excitedly. "I found Daddy!"

Lucy's eyes widened in surprise. "That's great!" she told her daughter before turning to Kendall. She said in disbelief, "You told her?"

Kendall chuckled.  
"She's smart," he smiled down at the little girl before turning back to Lucy. "She guessed it, said that we have the same eye color."

Lucy laughed, half in disbelief and half in relief that she didn't have to explain all this to Bailey herself. "She's one smart cookie," Lucy tapped Bailey's nose and grinned when her daughter giggled. It wasn't very 'hard core' but she loved hearing her daughter laugh.

She turned to Kendall once more. "You hungry?" she asked, already getting up. "I can make pancakes."

Kendall nodded before going back to reading to Bailey. Lucy started to grin again but her smile faltered when something crossed through her mind. The events of this morning (Kendall acting fatherly towards Bailey) wouldn't, _couldn't, _become a regular event. She'd hid their daughter from him to help his career and now when he was at his best, she throws this at him.

She frowned as she stirred the pancake batter, listening to Kendall and Bailey's voices as they drifted in from the room over. They sounded… happy. Lucy bit her lip, _I guess all I can do is wait and see what happens_, she thought.

Her train of thought was interrupted when a shadow loomed over her and laugh filled the room. She instantly thought: this is such a horror film moment! The only thing wrong with the picture was that there was no serial killer behind her, just Kendall holding Bailey.

"You ok, Luce?" he asked, his eyes silently filled with laughter. "You've been mixing that batter for… ten minutes."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Just thinking," she replied before turning to Bailey. "Look who's already becoming a daddy's girl!"

Bailey smiled. "Is daddy gonna live with us now?" she asked.

It was an innocent enough question from a four year old but it made her heart drop into her stomach. She laughed awkwardly. "No, no, uh, daddy has his own house."

Bailey frowned. "Oh."

Those words were enough to crush Lucy but she didn't let it show. The last thing she wanted was for her to be unhappy but there wasn't really much that Lucy could do about any of it.

"Ya," Kendall frowned thoughtfully. "But you could come live with me!"

Lucy's neck snapped up as she gazed at him. "_What?_"

Kendall rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Um, I mean I have enough room for you two," he said, his cheeks turning a red tint. "If-if you want."

"Yes!" Bailey said at the same time Lucy shook her head saying, "No."

Kendall cocked his head to the side obviously confused. "Please mommy," Bailey grinned her adorably toddler smile and Lucy could feel her walls crumbling.

"Well…"

"Please!"

Lucy bit her lip, glancing quickly at Kendall. "M-maybe one night wouldn't hurt," she stumbled over the words but she was glad she said them when she saw the smile that lit up Bailey's face.

* * *

**Crappy ending, I know but I do my best. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever, my inspiration was just elsewhere :/ anyway I'll update as soon as I get up to date with my billion other projects :P I really shouldn't try to write so many things at once...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kendall**

The drive to Kendall's apartment wasn't particularly long but it was particularly quiet. Lucy sat next to Kendall in the passenger seat, constantly checking on Bailey in the backseat. Though Kendall found it kind of endearing how protective she was, it kind of hurt when she made no effort to talk to him. In fact she seemed pretty awkward around him in general, as if he was a total stranger.

Not that he blamed her, of course. He supposed he'd feel awkward if he was in her place, too. In fact, he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel a _little_ uncomfortable around Lucy. He was half expecting her to explode any second and start screaming at him, she had every right to hate him. But she kept her cool, ignored him and went on living her life.

That, Kendall thought, was probably worse.

"Ok," Kendall called out, pulling into an empty parking space in front of the Palmwoods. "We're here."

Lucy took a moment to gaze up at the familiar building, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "Thought I'd never see this place again," she murmured. Kendall chose not to answer, figuring she was just thinking out loud… plus he didn't really know what to say to that.

Instead he said, "I'll get Bailey."

That snapped Lucy out of her trance. "What? No, that's ok," she said, climbing out of the car. "I can handle her."

Kendall blinked. "I was just trying to be nice."

He could see Lucy's face soften slightly. She laughed, running a hand through her hair and Kendall, suddenly and inexplicably, missed her red streaks. "Right, my bad," Lucy held her hands up in mock surrender. "Force of habit."

Kendall grinned as he opened up the door and undid the latches on the car seat, helping Bailey jump out of the tall car once he had freed her. She gripped Kendall's hand with her tiny one, waiting patiently as Lucy retrieved a small duffel back from the back of the car.

Kendall's heart pounded as they made their way through the Palmwoods and up the elevator to his floor. He didn't really understand why, but he felt as though he had the need to impress Lucy, get her stamp of approval. He supposed it was a guilt thing but he honestly wasn't so sure.

"Here we are," Kendall said walking up to the apartment marked 2J.

Lucy's eyebrows rose. "You still live here?"

Kendall laughed. "Oh, yeah! I mean, come on, could you leave a crib like the one we have?"

Lucy smiled; Kendall could see she was becoming slightly more comfortable already. "Fair enough."

Kendall swiftly unlocked the door and ushered Bailey and Lucy inside with a dramatic flourish. He was feeling pretty good about himself until he saw the look on Lucy's face.

He crinkled his eyebrows. "Um, Lucy?" said girl turned to face him but still kept the same expression on her face. "Are you ok?"

"I-I think you forgot to mention something," she said, eyes wide as she glanced around the familiar apartment. Kendall looked around too but he was drawing a blank as to what she meant.

"What's that?" he asked feeling lost.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that the guys still live here!" she sent him a glare through her hair. "You didn't feel the need to mention that to me?"

Kendall instantly felt bad and, for once, was glad the rest of his band wasn't home at the moment. He could see how Lucy knew though, with multiple gaming controllers resting on the couch, forgotten, the guitar labeled with James' name and all the pictures of Logan and Camille. The fact that he still lived with his friends had slipped his mind as it was just how it'd always been.

Kendall dragged a hand through his tousled hair. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "Does… does that bother you? That they'll be here too, I mean."

Lucy bit her lip before briefly turning her attention to her daughter. "Go play sweetie," she gestured to the swirly slide, waiting until Bailey was gone to resume their conversation. "Kind of!" she fired back, a look melted deep in her eyes. It wasn't something he'd seen much from Lucy Stone. She was nervous. "I mean, you couldn't have given me a warning? I don't really want to deal with explaining my fu-, er, jacked up life to them right now!"

Kendall felt the inappropriate urge to laugh at her sudden outburst. It seemed as though the Lucy Stone he knew best was still in there. "God, I'm sorry, Luce. But… hey! I've got an idea. Why don't you and Camille go hang out for a while, leave Bailey with me, and, uh, I'll introduce her to the guys. No explaining involved on your part."

"I don't know…" Lucy glanced over at Bailey. "I'm not sure I should just-"

"She'll be perfectly safe with me here," Kendall interrupted. "Come on, Lucy, please?"

Lucy sighed but there was a ghost of a smile on her lips. "I guess that's fine," she reached into her pocket to grab her phone, most likely to call Camille Kendall presumed, when she spoke again. "Oh and thanks."

She flashed him a quick smile before walking a couple feet away after Camille picked up.

**Lucy**

An hour later, Lucy and Camille were seated comfortably in a cute café that one of Camille's costars had recommended to her a while back. The entire place was sophisticated (the white pillars) with an aura of quirky (the Cheshire Cat statue that resided in the center of a paved little meeting space). It wasn't a place Lucy would've normally gone to but she liked it.

"I'm so glad that you called to meet up with me," Camille commented, taking a sip of her strawberry lemonade. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever," she grinned. "Plus, now I get to see Bailey again! You know, now that she's bigger than a football."

Lucy laughed, feeling more at ease than she had in a while, even before Kendall showed up. "I'm sure she'll be thrilled. Plus, she knows your face. I have pictures of "Aunty Cam" up in the apartment."

Camille smiled sort of wistfully. "I kind of wish I had kids."

Lucy was slightly taken aback but recovered rather quickly. "Oh please you're twenty two. You have forever to have kids. Trust me; you don't want kids this young."

"Yeah," Camille said thoughtfully. "I guess. I just want my own family, you know? I mean, I know I'm still pretty young for all that but I…" she leaned forward slightly over the table as if she didn't want anyone overhearing her. "I just wish Logan would hurry up and ask me to marry him."

Lucy's eyes widened slightly but the actress made as if she couldn't see. "I mean, I know that sounds terrible but-"

"No!" Lucy corrected her friend. "I mean, it doesn't sound terrible. I just thought, he would've by now or something, you know?"

Camille leaned back in her chair and snorted. "I wish. He's probably consulted a scientist to see if our marriage will last," she rolled her eyes.

Lucy waved her hand. "Oh please, I bet he's dying to marry you. He really loves you."

Camille smiled. "I hope so," she clasped her hands together and looked at Lucy seriously. "So how's your love life going?" Camille waggled her eyebrows teasingly. "You know with Kendall back in your life now."

**Kendall**

Kendall was pacing the length of the apartment when the door opened and the rest of BTR walked through the door, talking loudly and shoving each other. They quieted pretty fast when they saw Kendall though.

"Dude," James spoke up first, sounding only slightly irritated. "Where'd you go last night? I mean you didn't tell us you weren't coming home last night."

"Yep," Carlos added, headed for the slide. "We called Mama Knight, you know to see if you were there. She got really worried when you weren't."

Kendall ran a hand down his face tiredly. He seriously was not ready to have this conversation, no matter how confident he'd seemed to Lucy. "Sorry guys, something… came up," he glanced up at Carlos who was ready to hop into the slide, not realizing Bailey was sitting at the bottom, just out of view. "No! Carlos don't-"

But it was too late. And a second later a very confused Carlos emerged at the bottom holding an equally confused Bailey on his lap. "Um Kendall," he gingerly set the little girl on the couch. "Who's this?"

"Listen, guys-" Kendall started, prepared to deliver the speech that he'd been creating in his head the past hour or so. _This is my daughter_, he rehearsed silently, _Lucy is her mother, I only just found out today and-_

But before Kendall got the chance to say anything, Bailey was there, having jumped up from the couch, tugging on his hand and saying, "Daddy! Who they?"

As if in synch, James, Carlos and Logan's eyes widened and they chorused at the same time, "_Daddy?!_"

* * *

**I have to admit, I'm kind of proud of the double cliff hanger thingy LOL. So, uh, yeah, I'm really sorry that it's been like forever and a day since I updated but I'd like to inform you that I'm not dead and I will be continuing this story. But I'm not really sure how. I kind of have the next chapter figured out but if you have any plot ideas they would be MUCHLY appreciated. **


End file.
